Not the typical day
by Tracergirl
Summary: When Lenalee and the others get back from a mission- Lenalee goes to sleep late. She has to wake up early do to her duties and ends up not acting or looking like her typical self...well...almost. Allena. Rated T just in case. Kinda fluff. Some Insane!Lena


Lenalee just returned from her mission. Where was it? Well, in her case lets just say all she remembered was that it was in place where Ancient Babylon used to stand. She had to admin – it was tiring, especially for her legs. She had to fight about ten or twenty Level 2 akuma, and one or two Level 3 akuma. You know how she fights them, so you'd guess her state right now needed a stronger word than tired as hell. She wondered around the hall ways of the Black Order, almost not noticing some of the scientists who walked by just for a simple 'hello'. Her outfit seemed a bit heavy, if she had to admit. All she wanted was to be in her loose nightgown and go to bed. But as she wondered around the hallways, at times thinking _This can't be the way to my room, I must've already passed through this one _, or _Why does this seem so familiar?_ , and after hours of walking through hallways that seemed to give her something more than déjà vu, AND after that, her walking started being with her head attached to the walls, she finally found out her situation – being lost.

…..

There! That was her room! She was so glad she found it, FINALLY after hours of searching around, and looking for it until like 2 a. m., she found her beloved bed room. She slowly opened the door, knowing what kind of cracking noise it could make, and not wanting to wake anyone. But just before she looked inside she noticed something on the ground _A fluffy blue carpet? I never had this in my room….._ she thought. Her thoughts about it immediately stopped when she looked inside.

Snowy white haired, with slightly toned skin, with a scar on the face and softly and slightly snoring was Allen, lying on the bed she oh-so wanted to see as hers.

"Huh, Allen-kun?" she quietly said to no one in practical. She started to move a bit closer to the sleeping figure, careful not to make any sound with her Dark Boots. She came a bit closer and closer, and stopped when her hips were parallel to the middle of the short exorcist's chest. She looked at him. She remembered the way he looked like when he first joined the order and compared it to his current look. She chuckled as she thought how he changed from a cute gentlemen to a tough admirable, but still handsome fighter. Well…he still WAS prettier than most girls she knew. She blushed at the thought. She was still looking at him, admiring the soft way his snores came out, his short white hair was in a small mess around the pillow, his scar was visible even in the dim light. But one thing caught her attention – there was a shade of red or crimson on his cheeks, like A LOT. She carefully put her hand around his forehead, wondering what exactly made that shade escape his cheeks. It wasn't a cold for certain and she doubted he had some spicy foods for a midnight snack….Well…..at least she HOPED not… A small lip movement, which caused a slight sound, from Allen's side alarmed her, she put her hand away, then she noticed he was shaking. After a few seconds of randomly looking around the room, she noticed the window wasn't closed.

Lost in thought, she remembered it had been almost 30˚C(or about 85-90˚ F) this afternoon, so poor little Allen must've left the window open, because he wanted to cool down, but unpredictably the degrees highly dropped this evening(by that time the news reporters didn't exist), so instead of just cooling down the cursed Exorcist must've even started catching a cold… She slowly walked to window, closing it, and in much hurry for her own rest, she went to the door. She looked at the white-haired boy one more time, the door almost closed. He let out a small pout and turned his face to Lenalee, almost like he knew she was there. A small smile escaped her tired lips as she closed the door.

A bit of a loud sigh escaped her lips as she remembered she still had to find her room, but a big smile escaped her lips, when she realised she just laid her head on the very door of the room she longed to see. She was CERTAIN this time. After opening the door she was happy to see her instincts didn't lie to her this time.

….

*clock alarm ring*

A small "Ugh.." escaped Lenalee Lee's lips, it was 8 a.m. in the morning, and despite her going to bed at about 2 and a half a.m., she wasn't too fond with waking up in that hour….

*clock alarm ring*

Seriously, why did she even put an alarm the other day anyway?

*clock alarm ring*

Oh, that's right. The Asian Branch was coming over.

*clock alarm ring*

"UGH! ENOUGH ALREADY!" She said, stopping the alarm. She got up, then she slowly got dressed, despite all her non-stop itching telling her not to…..she didn't bother looking in the mirror OR brushing her teeth, so you'd guess her look wasn't too different from the day before.

_Why did I have to wake up so early again?..._She thought as she pasted through the hallways…_…..Oh, right….Lvellie *shakes*had to go on duty somewhere…so he asked the Asian branch to check on us someday…Why did Bak and Fou choose this day? And why so early? Geez, I thought they weren't too much the early birds….Guess they didn't include their duties…_

"Hey, uhh…"

"Hi um, Lena-chan?"

"Well….uuuuh…..Hello Lenalee!"

Well you just heard what the scientists passing by said to what they at least thought Lenalee. Of course, it was her in all her…well…..glory. But if you were the scientists the only thing stopping you from thinking that it was a REALLY drunk Kanda was Lenalee's short/middle hair. But everything else pointed out a drunk Kanda- giving strange and scary glares to everyone who greeted her, giving a face that only Kanda could give when he's drunk, getting angry if someone joked around or just particularly 'trying to say' that she hated everything around her. And now you may ask- didn't they NOTICE she was a girl? Yes, they did, but you know the division head, right? Or the science department? Well, everyone would usually think that one of the two did 'something' to Kanda, but one thing pointed out that it was Lenalee- her short hair. Why? Because no one was insane enough to think Kanda, even if super drunk, could actually CUT his hair. No. He wouldn't. Not even in his next life…well…..if the akuma still existed by then anyway….

**Meanwhile**

"ACHOO!" A certain Moyashi sneezed.

"AH TOLD YOU TA SEND SOMEBADY SHOUTTA CHECKED IF THEM WINDOWS WERE CLOSED! NOW YA MADE ALLEN HERE CATCH A COLD!" Jeryy angrily exclaimed at Komui.

"Jeryy for the last time…." He started, removing his right hand from his forehead, taking in a deep sigh and saying"….WHO WOULD HAVE THOUGHT OR ACTUALLY BELIEVED, THAT YOUR 'NATURE SENSES' WERE 'TELLING US THE ORDER NEEDS TO BE PROTECTED'?"

"WELL YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO! THAT'S WHY I CAME TO YA!" The cook angrily answered.

"Komui could you please just leave Jeryy to do that chicken soup….." Allen sickly tried to stop the argue, for he could hardly stand being ill in a war like that.

"AHA! SEE –**HE'S** ON **MY** SIDE" Jeryy said, trying to win the argue.

"I'm not on anyone's side- just PLEASE make me feel better already!" The young Exorcist exclaimed.

Jeryy looked at Kumoi, Kumoi returned the glare and after that they both turned around, walking away with a loud 'Ugh!'. Boy...a lot of people did it that day…..

"*chuckle* Wow, Allen, I'd hate to be you right now!" Lavi exclaimed. He was sitting beside Allen in the mess hall, where the recently-finished argument took place in. There weren't many people there. Why? God knows! But the six Exorcists(including Noise Marie, Miranda, Krowry and Kanda who was sitting nearby and didn't show he also wondered), or in other words the only people in the mess hall thought that maybe all the finders thought that that way the Asian Branch would think that the entire Order was busy. Of course the three knew that the science department was busy today, to do Lvellie going away and wanting some work done when he got back….and GOD knows when that will happen….But little did the three know that their female Exorcist friend caused somefinders to ask the working scientist whether they did something to Kanda, and some were insane enough to think that the walking Lenalee-like figure or Lenalee herself was actually Kanda and thought it would be best if they stayed away from him…who knows who irritated he could be in that current state….Where's Link you say? He probably went to get Allen something for his fever….well…. at least Allen thought that…..because he didn't notice him when he got back….God…maybe he was a peace of furniture to him after all?

"Tell me about it! My nose hurts more than after a mission!" Allen answered his red-headed friend.

"Well ya shouldn't have left the windows open last night!" Lavi reminded, giving Allen a pat on the head.

"Well it was so hot outside back when we returned! And besides I don't know if it's actually me…."

"Why so?"

"Well when I woke up-" Allen was interrupted by Lavi's greetings.

"Hi Lenalee!"

…

Lenalee was walking as if by force, one of her shoulders was lazily connected to the wall. She couldn't care less whether she looked nice or not. All she wanted to do is get the day AND check over with so she could go to sleep. If there was one thing that could make her feel or seem(and not just to her) like she was a drunken Kanda was her not getting sleep. Who knew how idiotic(or possibly scary) she looked right now. She new she had to wash herself up first, but really, like I mentioned, she didn't care, all she wanted was the day to end already. Really, when she's like that her pessimistic side comes out and she just feels like swearing….that's why she tries not to talk…..

She made her way to the mess hall. Even when she felt like lying on the floor all day, she couldn't do it on an empty stomach. She was surprised that there was almost no living soul in the mess hall, the only ones were Jeryy, who was cooking something that looked like it didn't interest him too much, Marie and Miranda, who looked like they were talking about something interesting, Krowry, who was just finishing his food, Kanda, who as usual, was standing alone like the world irritated him, Lavi and Allen, who looked like they were talking in a way in which Allen was a victim and Lavi was the criminal, and a few finders, who strangely enough left the mess hall without even half of their food eaten…_Weirdoes…What the f**k is their problem?…_was all Lenalee thought.

She went to order her breakfast. Jeryy went to her and quickly said "Hey …uhhhh…Lenalee could you give this to Allen before you order? Please and Thank you!", what he gave to Lenalee was a seemingly gigantic cup of something that seemed to be medicine, after giving it to her he returned to his work. It was a big cup, but surprisingly Lenalee held even with one hand. _Wow…..he drinks as much as he eat*chuckles*….._Was the first thing that came to Lenalee's mind while she walked to Lavi and Allen.

"Hi Lenalee!" Lavi greeted, noticing her coming.

"Hi!" Allen turned around repeating Lavi's words. Lenalee didn't bother replying, which made the two Exorcist's lips give a small 'Uuh?' sound.

"Anyway, what were you saying?" Lavi asked.

"Well, when I woke up the window was closed…."

_Huh?_ Lenalee started thinking.

"Maybe Link closed it, when he woke up?"The red head suggested.

_Allen-kun seemed to have a cold last night…Is he alright now? _the short haired female exorcist thought to herself, taking a look at Allen.

"That's just it. I saw it closed at night when Link was still asleep…."

_His cheeks seem red…and he talks differently…..does he have temperature?_

"Maybe someone snuck in and closed it?"

_Maybe I should check…_was the last thing Lenalee thought before she started getting closer to his face, not really noticing, she aimed her lips at his left cheek instead of his forehead.

"I don't know….maybe….What do you think Lena-"Allen turned to ask his friend, but was surprised when she kissed him kind of deeply on the cheek."…lee?"

He blushed at the situation. After realizing her mistake, Lenalee slowly moved her lips to his forehead, leaving a slight saliva trace on his skin, causing Allen to blush even more. After a few seconds Lenalee removed her lips from his slightly heated skin, saying "You're burning a bit. Here. Maybe this will help you." She gave him the cup, mainly because she noticed it's heat, and left to order her food. After taking the cup in both of his hands, still blushing, Allen looked at it questioningly for some time, after that he looked at Lavi, who had a look that said 'That was totally creepy.', and asked him."Lenalee's fine, right?"

"To tell you the truth I don't know either….." He answered, the same look on his face remaining as he walked away from the table. Allen looked questioningly at his cup again, still the same blush on his face, which deepened when he saw that Lenalee was sitting beside him, on his right, with a tray of food in front of her.

"Say 'Aah'." Lenalee said, picking up a spoon full of food, turning it and herself to him.

"Uuuuh?" He said, Lenalee took the chance and put the spoon into his mouth. She noticed that he didn't drink the liquid from the cup. "Drink it up. It's good for you." She took the cup, not bothering to remove his hand from it, and made him drink it all in one sip. "Now eat some more." This was a strange day for Allen….

And all this time the samurai near by them was looking at them with a look that said 'This is totally creepy.', thinking_...She's acting creepy again…..She didn't get any sleep did she?...Wait…She never did THAT to us before…..Something's definitely up…_

**YAY! My first Allena fluff! =^.^= Anyway, just to tell you guys it was based off a drawing I made and posted on deviantART account(trust me- you gotta see it! It's really screencapish!) , it was a request from a friend and it gave me an idea so here it is! Now before you ask 'What did Kanda mean by 'us'?': Well, he and Lenalee spend a childhood together, remember? So basically in this story we 'learn' that when Lenalee doesn't get enough sleep, she becomes kinda insane or drunk-like(you know, when you're drunk, then you start doing all the things you've wanted to do, but hid them and you start saying all the things you've wanted to say, but also hid them), which is kind of a reference from real life, well he meant that Lenalee did that stuff before when she was younger and by 'us' he meant the order. Although I mainly wanted to make Lenalee insane-ish XD, since most people don't like her since she doesn't have an interesting personality(or othe stupid stuff haters don't like about her), so in this way, I tell people that Lenalee sometimes becomes insane and does some stuff she normally won't do XD.**

**And when Kanda says 'Something's definitely up' in English means that Lenalee didn't do that to Allen JUST because she was in an 'insane' state, or in other words: Lenalee feels something for Allen; And yes, that can be taken as 'Yes, she wanted to do all of those things to Allen.', who wouldn't? X3 Seriously Allen's like a star- You(or almost everybody in the show) want to protect him, cuz he's your shining light, but at the same you know you're 'too far away'.**

**Anyway, I made a BakXFou fanfic based off of this, like a deleted scene. It's name is **_**Didn't see that **_**comin'.Mostly cuz people may wonder 'What happened to the Asian Branch anyway?' or 'Why are Bak and Fou in the picture, but not in the fic?' and cuz it's one of my most favourite pairings X3.**

**SO YEAH CHAO! I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! READ&REVIEW PEOPLEZ!**


End file.
